A typical voice communication device, such as a cellular phone, has a display therein, which is frequently a liquid crystal display (LCD). As is known in the art, an LCD is comprised of a liquid crystal substance sandwiched between an upper and lower plate of generally thin glass.
The layout of a display in a communication device frequently has a lens provided over the LCD. The lens provides a physical cover for the upper plate of glass of the top of the LCD itself. The lens can be thicker than LCD's glass top, thereby providing protection from when external downward pressure applied to the upper surface of the LCD.
However, the lens introduces additional visual interface between the LCD and the viewer. This can lead to distortions to the LCD if there are optic defects in the lens. As the lens is typically clear, it is difficult to determine when a lens is defective, until it is installed into a device and the LCD is activated. This is inefficient for the manufacturing process.
There is a need for a system and method to evaluate such lenses prior to installation to a device which provides an improvement over the prior art and the viewer.